Behind These Hazel Eyes I'm Not Ok
by ditzycutie
Summary: A new girl moves to Kingsport and Tyler is instantly attracted to her. She isn't that easy to win over however since she is coming from a troubled past and a future that doesn't look so bright either. Can Tyler get her to open up and see that the whole wo
1. Chapter 1

"Mom please don't marry him." Fifteen year old Kaylee Landon pleaded.

"Honey, I love him and know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Now you can except that or not but either way I'm marrying Ryan." Her mom, Sarah, replied. They were driving to Kingsport where her mom's fiancee, Ryan Franklin, lived. He had convinced her mom to move there so he wouldn't have to leave his fancy house or life and so without question Sarah had packed up their stuff and was now driving three states over to be with him.

"You thought that about dad too." She muttered under her breath. She had never actually known her father, the only thing she knew was that he had left her mom the day he found out she was pregnant with Kaylee and that didn't make him the father of the year in her book.

"That was different and you know it Kaylee. I was young and stupid." She was told as they pulled onto a street full of huge houses.

"Now your old and stupid." Kaylee muttered so her mom could hear her. She knew it was disrespectful but at this point she didn't care what her mom thought. She was sick of listening to what a great man Ryan was. To her all adult males were scum.

"Kaylee Marie Landon! I have had it with your attitude!" Her mom yelled.

"Well I've had it with yours too!" Kaylee replied equally as loud and with more attitude.

"I do not have time to put up with a tantrum from you. We will talk about your attitude later." She was told as they pulled into the driveway of a huge Victorian mansion, the argument getting pushed aside at the thought of seeing Ryan.

"Sarah," The tall brown haired man who had to be Ryan said happily as soon as they got out of the car. "Kaylee." He added as she reluctantly got out of the car. She ignored the hand he held out for her to shake and instead focused on looking around the neighborhood. "Shall we go inside." He asked a moment later already heading towards the house.

"No we love standing outside in the heat." She muttered sarcastically as she followed her mom and Ryan into the house.

"Oh Ryan it's beautiful." She heard her mom gush as she looked around the huge living room.

"Thank you I knew you would love it. Come Kaylee I'll show you your room." He told her heading up the stairs.

"Yippy." She told him as she slowly followed. She hadn't expected him to pull the bedroom bribe this early but she figured he was desperate for her to like him.

"Here it is." He said as he opened a door majestically to reveal a huge bedroom. She walked into it a little ways and was surprised to see a walk in closet and her own bathroom. "Do you like it?" He asked her hopefully.

"Not really." She told him. It was a lie of course. She loved it. The walls were a deep red color and the bed was big enough for at least five people.

"You know this attitude of yours isn't helping things so if I were you I would stop it before something happens." He told her his voice low so no one else could hear, the fake cheerfulness was gone and there was a hint of anger in its place.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"If you want it too be." He told her.

"Then it is and I'm sure my mom will love to hear that your threatening me." She said grinning.

"Like your mom will believe you." He told her returning the grin. She stared at him for a few seconds trying to think of a way she could have the last word but nothing came to mind. Instead she turned and walked back downstairs. She could hear her mom in the room she assumed was the kitchen so she walked past it and out the front door to think.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." She muttered as she walked around his lawn trying to contain her temper.

"Hate who?" Someone asked. She looked up startled and saw a boy her age in the yard next to her.

"Nobody." She answered quickly. She wasn't about to tell a complete stranger about her problems. Especially a stranger that probably knew Ryan.

"I'm Tyler." He told her extending his hand over the fence that was separating them.

"Kaylee." She replied shaking his hand.

"So are Ryan's niece or something?" He asked as he leaned against the fence and looked at her.

"No thank God." She answered before realizing what she was saying.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked and she kicked herself for starting the conversation. The last thing she needed was to pour her heart out to some stranger.

"My mom made me move here." She answered trying to give out as little information as possible.

"Why?" He asked and she wanted to scream at his persistence.

"Because, I really don't want to talk about it and I have to go anyway." She told him quickly. He was invading her security bubble and she didn't like it at all.

"Wait!" He called but she was already walking back to the house.

"Where were you?" Her mom asked as she walked through the front door.

"Outside. I'm going to my room." She answered not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"What about your dinner?" Her mom asked worry etched on her face.

"I'm not hungry." She answered and she walked up the stairs and into her room. For the rest of the night she unpacked her stuff and set up her room like she wanted it to be. Before she knew it, it was midnight. Knowing she had school the next day she got into her pajamas and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaylee wake up." She heard someone whisper the next morning.

"Go away." She moaned rolling over and putting her pillow over her face.

"Get up. " She heard a rough voice say as she got tugged out of bed. She opened her eyes and saw Ryan standing over her. She realized he was squeezing her arm and she was instantly flooded with pain. She didn't let it show. Instead she sat up and pried his hand off. "About time. Your bus will be here soon. I suggest you get ready before it comes or else I'll drive you." He told her menacingly.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she walked over to her closet and pulled some clothes out of it. She then got dressed and pulled her strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Kaylee your bus is here." Her mom called. She quickly got her bag and walked to were the bus was waiting. She sat down and put on her headphones. As Eminem rapped she tried to sort out her feelings. She knew that Ryan was abusive and that she was starting to get abused and that her mom was probably next but she also knew no one would believe her if she told. She didn't have any proof after all.

"Hey," She heard someone say as they swiped her headphones off her ear.

"What the hell?" She asked turning around to see Tyler grinning at her.

"Touchy,' He joked handing them back to her.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She was not a morning person and she didn't want to upset anyone on her first day at a new school.

"That's ok," He told her still grinning. "Can I sit with you?" He asked boldly.

"I guess." She answered trying to make it seem like she didn't care although she was starting to enjoy his company.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked as she scooted in and set her CD player in her bag.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking down at her arm. She felt sick to her stomach as she saw a bruise forming in the spot Ryan had grabbed her. Great, she thought silently. She knew she shouldn't have worn her blue halter top. "I don't know." She said out loud praying he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

"Really? If I got a bruise like that I would know how I got it. It would have been very painful." He told looking at it as if he was trying to take in every detail of it.

"Maybe I fell out of bed last night and bumped it. I am the worlds biggest klutz." She said wishing he would drop the subject.

"So why did you move here again?" he asked his eyes never leaving the bruise.

"First of all my face is up here." She told him filling her voice with attitude.

"Sorry." He said meeting his eyes with hers.

"That's better. We moved here because my mom is going to marry Ryan soon and we're going to live here since Ryan can't part with his house and job." She told him rolling her eyes at the last part.

"And let me guess. You don't like him." He said finishing her thoughts.

"Exactly." She said relieved she had been able to vent somewhat.

"He's a nice guy you know that right. He probably just wants whats best for you and your mom and that's living here." He told her and she felt all the liking she had for him deflate from her. Ryan was not by any means a nice guy!

"Yeah whatever," she replied wondering how nice he would think Ryan was if she told him Ryan gave her the bruise on her arm. She didn't though, instead she put her headphones back on and turned the volume up full blast hoping he would get the message and leave her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaylee Landon." She told the school secretary a half hour later as she waited for the stuff she would need to start the day.

"Nice to meet you Kaylee. Here's your class schedule and locker combination." The secretary told her.

"Thanks." She replied wanting to get this over and start her day.

"Oh, its first hour." She was told as she turned to leave. She nodded and left the office. Once she found her locker she went to her first class.

"You will be expected-" A bald man was saying as she walked in. "Are you Kaylee Landon?" He asked clearly upset about being interrupted.

"Yeah." She told him looking around the room. It was a little clustered but still big enough to hold thirty people.

"Do you have a reason for being late?" he asked her sharply.

"I'm new." She replied simply. Most teachers let the news kids have some slack. Apparently he was not one of them.

"So does that make you an exception to the rule?" He asked and her thoughts were confirmed.

"Actually, yeah it does." She answered sarcastically not liking how he was talking to her. She had a problem with authority figures and she couldn't help but backtalk when they acted that way towards her. "Well Kaylee, you just got the first detention of the year." She was told. "Sit next to Tyler." He added writing her name down. She rolled her eyes and sat in the only empty seat next to the one and only boy next door. She was starting to think she was cursed.

"You really know how to start the school year don't you?" Tyler asked her smiling.

"Yeah I guess I do." She answered shortly. She was still upset about his comment from the bus.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked catching her off guard. Most people just excepted the fact she treated them like shit and left her alone.

"I don't know. Maybe because you are on Ryan's side." She replied before she could stop herself.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know I was on someone's side." He told her staring into her hazel eyes as if he was searching for answers.

"You're not. I'm just not a morning person and I tend to be crabby." She said forcing a smile. "What's baldies name?" She asked changing the subject quickly and hoping for once he would get the hint and drop the topic.

"Mr. Ikren." He told her laughing a little and she relaxed instantly. His laugh was cute and so was his smile. Not that she liked him. She was just pointing out the obvious.

"I don't like him." She told him wrinkling her nose a little and smiling a genuine smile.

"You know, your whole face lights up when you really smile. You should do it more often." He said staring into her eyes once more and she blushed a little taken by surprise at his forwardness.

"Kaylee Landon. Do you like detention?" Mr. Ikren asked her and she looked at him startled. She didn't realize he was standing next to her desk.

"I love detention. But what I love more is pissing you off." She snapped and then groaned realizing what she said. She was going to have alot of explaining to do to her mom that was for sure.

"Well, you just got detention for a whole month and a day in ISS. Oh and today Mr. Connell will join you." He told her as he gave both of them a smirk.

"Thank you, I'll enjoy the company." She told him getting her stuff and standing up. She felt a little bad for getting Tyler in trouble but then again she didn't since he had started the conversation.

"Off." Mr. Ikren said as he pointed to the door and she let out a giggle at his attempt to be a bad ass teacher. She gave one last look to Tyler and then walked out of the room to start her day in ISS.


	4. Chapter 4

This is gay, Kaylee thought to herself as she sat in the small room in a small desk and looked at the small teacher who was sitting in another small desk "monitoring" her behavior. She was bored beyond belief and was going to kill if she didn't get out of the room that should have been a closet soon. She glanced at the clock and almost screamed as she realized it was only noon and she would be stuck in there for another two hours. Then after the two hours from hell she would have to go sit in another room with Mr. Ikren for another hour. The only good thing about that was she would be around Tyler.

Just thinking of Tyler made her smile. Of course once she realized what she was doing she forced the smile off her face and turned her thoughts to something that would not bring him into her mind. She didn't like him, he was the annoying boy next door who never left her alone and was way to curious for his own good. If she didn't like him though why was she still thinking of him?

"Yo Ty have you seen the new girl yet?" Tyler heard his best friend, Hank, call and he turned around to see him running towards him.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked as Hank caught up to him panting for breath. "Did you run all the way over here?" He asked grinning. Hank's locker was all the way across the building from Tyler's.

"Yeah man I had to know if the rumor was true." Hank answered and Tyler wondered what the rumor was. He hoped it wasn't anything terrible, he had a feeling that whoever started it would be in serious trouble if Jordan found out. Just thinking of her tough girl attitude made him smile. She wanted everyone to think she could kick their ass but he could tell she was just scared to open up and let people see her real self. That deep down she was vulnerable and afraid of getting hurt. At least that's how he thought she was.

"So whats the rumor?" He asked realizing Hank was waiting for him to ask.

"First off, I heard she was a hottie, second I heard she already pissed off a teacher and got herself and some guy detention." Hank answered and Tyler laughed. Some rumor, it was all true.

"She did get detention and I'm the guy she got it with." He said and Hank stared at him.

"You? You never get in trouble. How did that happen?" He asked and Tyler laughed again.

"We were talking and Mr. Ikren spazed, you know how he is, and gave us both detention. It's worse for her though. She has ISS and a months worth of it." He answered as they reached their last class of the day.

"Wow, so what about the first part of the rumor?" Hank asked as they sat in their desks.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked back.

"Is she hot?" Hank answered and Tyler smiled as he thought of her smile and how her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

"I'd love to answer you but class is starting so I can't." Tyler told him grinning as he turned around in his seat so he was facing the front of the classroom knowing that Hank was glaring at his back.


	5. Chapter 5

"God Dammit!" Kaylee exclaimed angrily as she kicked her locker and tried for the fifth time to get it open. She heard someone laughing next to her and she looked over, ready to kill them, and found Tyler leaning against the locker next to hers.

"You need help?" He asked grinning at her.

"No!" She answered as she finished the combination and tried to pull the lock off with no luck.

"Are you sure? Cause I have a pretty good idea as to why it's not opening." He told her still grinning as he watched her.

"Ok then genius, why is it not opening?" She asked glaring at him.

"Because that's my locker not yours." He answered and she stared at him. What the hell was his problem, the locker she was at was number 543 and her locker number was 544...

"You knew that this whole time and you still let me try to open it?" She asked as she moved over one and tried the combination. Amazingly enough, it worked!

"You wouldn't let me help you remember." He answered as he opened it and grabbed his backpack out of it and flashed a smile at her.

"Good luck in detention Ty," someone Kaylee didn't recognize said and she turned to find a boy standing behind her.

"Thanks Hank but it's not like I need any. It's just detention." Tyler told him rolling his eyes and laughing a little.

"Well you never know. Hi I'm Hank." The boy said as he noticed Kaylee standing there. Tyler looked at her waiting for her to snap at Hank for something since that was her usual response to meeting people but to his surprise she smiled.

"I'm Kaylee," she told him grabbing her bag and shutting her locker then extending her hand for him to shake. She had known by the look on Tyler's face he was waiting for her to be rude so just for fun she was being super nice. Besides, Hank seemed like a nice guy.

"Well we better go, don't wank Ikren more pissed than he is. See ya Hank." Tyler said as he stared at the two of them. He didn't know why but he didn't like the way Kaylee was looking at Hank. It was friendly and a look Tyler wanted directed at him.

"Nice meeting you," Kaylee told Hank as she flashed him a smile and followed Tyler down the hallway to start what they would later dub, the detention from hell.


End file.
